


Royal Summons

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Gwen has a meeting in a secret place-Prompt:280. 300 words





	Royal Summons

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Royal Summons  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Gwen has a meeting in a secret place  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Prompt:** 280\. 300 words  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie!

**Royal Summons**

Gwen walked down the forest path as the sun started to set. She knew the way so well that the coming darkness didn't concern her. She would walk the path back to her home before dawn.

Gwen stopped for a moment and listened. She wanted to be sure she wasn't followed. It would be a problem if she was discovered in the woods at that time of night.

She left the trail and slipped into a cave.

The cave was lit by dozens of candles. A blanket with a picnic was in the center of the chamber. The rich brocaded pillows were piled on the blanket. Gold plates and goblets were glistening in the candlelight.

“Arthur?” Gwen looked around. “Are you here?”

Arthur stepped out of the shadows holding a single red rose. “Of course, I'm here. You're late. I didn't think you were going to show.”

Gwen gave him a flirtatious smile. “I dare not ignore a summons from my king. My most handsome and brave king.”

Arthur smiled and blushed. “Guinevere, you flatter me when you should be kissing me.”

.Is that your desire, Sire?” Gwen slowly walked over to him. She caressed his cheek.

“It is.” Arthur leaned down. “I command you to kiss me this instant.”

Gwen stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly. “Would you like another, Sire?”

“I would like several.” Arthur pulled her closer and kissed her with all the passion in his heart.

Gwen leaned into his chest and met his passion with her own.

Suddenly, Arthur scooped her up and carried her to the pillows. He knelt and gently laid her down.

“I love you much, Guinevere.” Arthur kissed her again.

“Then show me.” Gwen pulled him down on the pillows with her.


End file.
